The Dispelling Blade
by Jemz8900
Summary: Morgan's has thought up another plan to take over Camelot, and get what she wants. But her plan involves a certain powerful sorcerer being tricked into killing a certain servant to the king. Reveal fic! Rated T to be save for the future.


I do not own Merlin, but if I did there would be a season six. And it would take place in current day time. Now on to the story.

Morgana burst into the throne room, a wave a violent anger following her. She was carrying a long, elegant silver sword, that glinted with reds, blues, and, greens. Even to the untrained eye you could tell it was magical. Gwaine was the first to react and draw his sword, the rest followed shortly after. Leon then started to yell something to The Arthur, but was quickly cut short.

Morgana uttered what was obliviously a enchantment under her breath, and with a flash of golden eyes everyone in the room was bound to their chairs by an invisible force. The Knights of the Round Table all struggled to get out of their invisible bindings, but no one was victorious.

Mordred look around with regret, knowing that he could undo the invisible bindings, and help his friends, but he was afraid of what would happen after. He knew that Arthur was different from his father but he was not sure of the degree of difference. How much of Uther's hatred for magic had imprinted itself in Arthur? Unsure of what Arthur would do if he revealed his magic, Mordred did not break the invisible bindings.

The knights had been waiting for Merlin to come, so they could start their meeting. Over the years Arthur had come to hold Merlins advice very highly, but he would never admit to that.

"Dear brother, how nice it is to see you again," Morgana said with her signature smirk, "I've been looking forward to this,"

"Morgana don't pretend to be enjoying this," Arthur said, he for one had witnessed enough of her acting to last a lifetime, and then some.

"Oh, but this I will surely enjoy, for I have thought of an unstoppable plan, one that will surely work," She said and slowly strode towards him, "One with no variables left unaccounted for."

"And do you plan on telling me this wonderful plan that you have concocted," Arthur said hoping to give himself or one of his knights enough time to come up with some sort of a plan to get them out of this. _Merlin could have come up with a plan, albeit a dangerous and idiotic one, _Arthur thought.

"It will be much more exciting if you would just see it in play." With one last elegant stride, she walked behind Arthur's chair, placing her sword at the base of his neck.

"But then again I want you to feel the dread and the quilt of what you are about to cause," She whispered in his ear.

"Let's say I want someone dead, someone close to you who always seems to miraculously slip through my grasp, and deserves to be punished for betraying me a long time ago," She said from right behind his head, "And there is also someone who would do everything in their power to save you, Emrys. If I threaten you, and then tell your protector who just happens to be a sorcerer, that the only way to save you is to kill this certain friend of yours, I can certainly hold off on ending you for a while if it means killing someone who you would give your life for. Better to destroy your life before I kill you, do you not agree."

Pieces were falling in place in Arthurs mind. Morgana was constantly mentioning a sorcerer who she thought protected him, but that couldn't be right, magic was evil, and so were sorcerers, so this sorcerer, who Arthur vaguely remember the name Emrys, must have tricked Morgana. But that aside, if Morgana wanted to hurt Arthur by killing one of his friends, there would surely only be one target. _This whole war with Morgana would be so much easier_, Arthur thought, _if Morgana didn't know me so well._ Her target would be Merlin.

This was my first fan fiction ever. Sorry if there are any mistake, I tried to fix them all. I hope you liked it. Pleas follow and review. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this but if there is actually some one else out there who likes the story I probably will. Bye.


End file.
